


Maelstrom

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Broken Families, Erotica, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Rating: PG13, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stands by Draco's side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maelstrom

I smell rain in the air.

I nearly kill Malfoy with a Dark curse.

I look into his grey eyes for the first time.

Dark clouds are gathering.

Malfoy changes sides.

He unwillingly saves us all.

Rain's flogging the streets.

I testify for him.

Earning his gratitude.

Light and sound are interchanging.

We kiss for the first time.

We are noticed.

The eye of the storm.

My loved ones are shouting.

Claiming I've lost it.

Chirping birds.

A storm rages in my lower parts.

Unclenching muscles.

Head against pale after.

As it should be.

Peace at last.

All is well.


End file.
